Anthem extended ending
by Lovely peony 03
Summary: I have recently read the book Anthem by Ayn Rand and I feel that there should be an extended ending.


I was currently waiting for Gaea to bring out International 4-8818 and Union 5-3992, along with all of the other recruits. According to International Union was no longer sickly and would be able to help with our mission.

Our mission was to secretly destroy the World Council which was meeting in our discarded home. We went back a couple of years ago to recruit members, which is how we found International. He said that lot of citizens were voicing their complaints about how they should be allowed more freedom. Anyone caught saying this was immediately shot down.

That's why we want to take down our society and create a new one where equality doesn't exist; where everyone can be who they are.

"Prometheus, we're ready." Gaea proudly stated.

"How do we look?" International asked. Spinning around in a circle for us to look at him.

"How do you look?" I corrected. "Remember that you are your own person now, not a part of a group."

"Oh, right." He said almost sadly.

"How about we give you new names now?" Gaea asked excitedly.

"Yes, that is a good idea."

"How do we know what we should be called?" someone asked.

"Well, you just have to think of something. Something that you'll like. You can look at our books if you need to." I said, gesturing to our library.

"Okay."

After looking through various books, everyone out of their 15 people band had chosen names except for one girl whose name was Faith 3-1399.

"Would you like some help picking a name?" Gaea asked. We needed her to hurry up since we needed had to go over everyone's assignments and get them to our old city before sunset tomorrow.

"Yes please. I'm sorry that I'm holding everyone up, but none of these names seem like a good name for me."

"It's quite alright, sweetie. We all want a name that suits us and is ours alone." Gaea replied. She, then, started looking in a book whose title was all but obliterated except for the word "Grimm".

"How about Aurora?" Gaea asked. "It means sunrise according to this story."

"Hmm, seems too frilly."

"What about Snow White?"

"No, too long."

I was starting to get annoyed." Here let me look at it." I grabbed the book and flipped to the table of contents. I saw one that immediately caught my eye.

"What about Belle? Or rather Isabella. It means Beauty. Except for the character in this story is courageous and strong too."

"Hmmm, I like it. Isabella. Yes, that'll do." she cried happily.

* * *

><p>We, finally, were on our way. We had explained everyone's assignments. We were to split up into three groups. Only the leaders of each knew the exact location where they will execute their assignments at. Gaea, Timothy, formerly Independence, and I will lead the groups.<p>

"Alright, everyone we're coming up on the Old City." we decided to call it that since we weren't really sure what else to call it. We used to call it home, but now we can't.

"Leaders remember your assignments and their locations."

I, then lead my group off to the palace of corrective detention. We had heard that the security was upped after my escape, so we decided to blow it up. Of, course we had to get the prisoners out first.

"Okay, everyone. Remember set down the vial, then light it and run for your life. You will have thirty seconds to be at least 190 yards away."

"Alright, now if you see any of Gaea's group, tell them they need to leave it's too late to save anyone else in that section." I handed everyone a vial and 6 matches. There were only 5 wings and a basement, so it should take us about 15 minutes to blow this place sky course we had to wait 30 minutes for Gaea's group to clear out any prisoners.

During that time, Timothy's group was destroying the Council of Leadership in the House of the Scholars, so that everyone will be in panic. It sucks that we have to murder people but it's the only way for us to free everyone.

Suddenly, we heard the explosions from Timothy's group and we took that as our cue to start our plan.

As we entered through the door we saw the last of Gaea's team jumping out the window.

"Good luck, Prometheus!" Gaea shouted as she ran away.

"Alright, everyone! Remember the plan and meet up in the uncharted forest by the road leading out of town. Good luck!" I swiftly ran away to go blow up the basement.

As I ran down the stairs I slipped. I rolled down them and cracked my head on the wall. The last thing I could see before darkness took me over was Timothy's face looming over me.

"Sorry, Equality but I can't agree with you here. See I'm set to become a leader and your plans will ruin mine."

"I hope you rot in hell!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but I don't know what it is. Heathen poured acid on my face and that was the last I ever saw.

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Timothy and Prometheus to return. They were supposed to be here.<p>

"Hey, Gaea. We should probably explain what we are to these people. They're starting to panic." Isabella said. I looked around and saw she was right. Most of them were trembling.

"Ok. We are the Freedom Fighters. I am one of their leaders." I began.

"She said the unspeakable word."

"She's a rebel." These were only some of the murmurs I heard.

"Yes, I did say the unspeakable word. I said it because I am free. I will no longer be shackled by this society. Who says I am a group and not an individual! I and others blew up the Palace of Corrective detention, house of leaders and the House of Scholars. We will not allow anyone to live this way anymore! Come, be free with us. If you join us you will be given a new name and a home. With a family and a good job whatever one you want!" there was a moment of silence before the crowd exploded into applause.

"It seems like they want to join us," Isabella chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Yes, unfortunately that won't happen." a voice said.

I whipped around to see Timothy standing a few feet away for me. He was pointing a gun at me and holding the mutilated remains of Prometheus.

All I could feel was confusion before she fired a single round at me. I didn't have any time to process what had happened before I was shoved out of the way by Isabella.

I hit the grounds and the pain woke me up out of my stupor. I rushed to Isabella, but she was already dead. I was filled with such a rage.

"Why?! Why is it wrong for us to long for freedom? Why do we have to follow your rules? Let us be who we truly are!" I screamed.

"We would have let you if you had stayed hidden, but instead you had to give everyone else freedom." independence replies.

"Now, I have taken everything from you. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop you from telling others, so now I must take my punishment." He raised the gun to his head and fired.

"Oh my god." My brain couldn't handle onto all these emotions, so it latched on the strongest one: anger.

"You see? Is this the government you want to be a part of? Follow me of you want chance." I said. I spun on my heels and started walking toward the Uncharted Forest.

I briefly looked behind me and saw everyone was had saved and some others were walking behind me. I smiled as I turned around and kept walking back to my home.


End file.
